Her Superman
by thejoker122
Summary: Nick Simpson has missed the past five months due to an injury. His return date is set for Hardcore Justice. Velvet Sky has just gotten out of a bad relationship and went to her friend Nick. He has had a crush on her for a few years, and doesn't want her to be hurt anymore. Will sparks fly between the two TNA stars? Will Nick be able to prove that he is Velvet's Superman?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I need to say this: I am a huge fan of Chris Sabin and I believe he is an amazing person outside of the ring, but he is being used as the villain because it benefits the story. Just to clear that up. **

* * *

_Four months ago, TNA was running a live show in Corpus Christi, Texas where I was attacked from behind by someone. No one knew who did it or why they did, but it cost me five months of my career. Tonight, we are going to be doing Hardcore Justice in Norfolk, Virginia. Good old Norfolk as I call it. It was the sight of my first professional wrestling match, and would be the site for my return. As usual, my wrestling attire will consist of a pair of black tights and red boots. Tonight though, I was going to wear a hoodie on the ramp before getting rid of it. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nick Simpson, or Shawn Locke as the fans would remember me. My life goal was to be a professional wrestler, and TNA gave me the chance to prove what I was made of. My parents weren't always able to put food on the table for me and my brothers, but they always made sure we weren't going to give up on our dreams. After the injury, my father told me that he and my mom were going to be waiting for the call to watch my return. My brother Matt is currently in attendance and my brother Michael was living in San Diego. The site for this year's Bound For Glory. I weigh in at 198 pounds, stand 5'11'', with blue eyes and a light tan on my body. As a fan of wrestling, I was studying the other X-Division wrestlers, looking for any weaknesses. As far as I'm concerned, the person who will challenge for Chris Sabin's X-Division championship at Bound For Glory will be me._

* * *

I walked around backstage for a few minutes, enjoying the atmosphere of it. It was a jovial mood as always, but more so since no one knew I was going to return tonight. My first match back after suffering a torn labrum was going to be a simple one on one match. At least, that was until I wanted it changed. Dixie was afraid of my shoulder getting injured again, but I managed to persuade her to change my return match into a triple threat no disqualification match. The two who were going to be on the receiving end of my new favorite weapon will be Kenny King and Zema Ion. It was going to be right after the twenty Series table match. Always love the rush of being in a no DQ match.

"Nick, are you returning tonight?" Someone asked from behind me. I turned to see TJ Perkins there. He and I have been friends since our days back in PWG, or better known as Pro Wrestling Guerrilla.

"Yes I am. Of course, this is only the first of many stepping stones to get the title shot against Sabin" I replied. TJ just nodded his head. We were the best of friends, but also the only two who could be in a rivalry and make it feel real. Hell, that was one of the things New Japan always had us do. As we walked around backstage, we bumped into some of the knockouts.

"Sorry about that" TJ and I said at the same time, causing the girls to giggle. The ones we ran into were Taryn Terrell, Velvet Sky, Brooke Tessmacher, and Christy Hemme.

"It's alright. We weren't looking where we were going" Christy replied.

"Well, it isn't like us gentlemen to knock women over" TJ stated, causing me to punch him in the arm slightly.

"Really? You call yourselves gentlemen? That's hilarious" a male voice said. We turned and saw the Bro-Mans and Chris Sabin standing there. The girls had left after we got in their faces.

"Yes we do. We also kick asses and take names, and we are in the fighting mood right now" TJ replied, causing some other wrestlers to come over. The three of them decided to leave after seeing the odds get even.

"Nick, your match is coming up soon!" A stagehand shouted at me, and I left to get changed. My pre match ritual was just to start stretching shadow box before shadow boxing. The other two went out first, and when Remember The Name hit, no one knew who it was until I unzipped the hoodie I was wearing to conceal my face. When I threw it off, the crowd blew the roof off, and placed a smile on my face. Now though, now it's time for me to kick some ass.

* * *

Zema and Kenny waited for me to get into the ring before attacking me and targeting my previously injured arm. Zema hit me with a knee to the gut, and Kenny went out to grab a couple of chairs so they could continue the attack, earning 'we want tables' chants. When they grabbed a chair, I hit them both with a quick double clothesline. I got to my feet and grabbed one of the chairs and started to hit Zema on the back with it. Kenny got to his feet and hit me from behind and went for a pin on Zema. "1...2." I broke it up with a drop kick to the side of Kenny's head.

Kenny got to his feet and I started to hit him with forearms to the face. I whipped him into the turnbuckle, before turning and hitting a drop kick on Zema. When I got to my feet, I ran at full speed towards Kenny, who moved out of the way. I hit the turnbuckle chest first, and Kenny rolled me up and grabbed my tights. "1...2." I kicked out, and Zema ran and hit Kenny with a knee to the face, which sent him into the turnbuckle. Zema then started to kick Kenny in the chest till he fell to the bottom turnbuckle. Zema then started to choke Kenny out, and when I got up, Zema turned around. I started to hit Zema with a mixture of punches and kicks, punctuated with an uppercut that sent him back into the turnbuckle.

Kenny started to get up, but I sent him to the outside with a super-kick. I got onto the ring apron, and pulled Zema out of the ring. Climbing the turnbuckle, I waited for them to get to their feet before hitting them with a flying double clothesline. Going underneath the ring, I pulled out a hockey stick and a table. I set the table up in the ring, and went back outside to use the hockey stick on Kenny. Throwing Zema into the ring, I started unloading on him with punches, kicks, a couple of DDTs, and using the hockey stick on his back. The hockey stick broke after the tenth hit on his back, and I went out to the ramp and hit Kenny with a suplex, turned into a cutter. After I got back in the ring, I whipped Zema into the turnbuckle. Setting him up on top of the turnbuckle, I hit him with a T-Bone suplex through the table and went for a pin. "1...2...3 ring the bell." I just won my return match.

* * *

I started celebrating my victory, before Christy came up to me with her microphone.

"Shawn Locke, you just returned from a serious injury and won a very physical match with two other X-Division stars. Was this match a warning to Chris Sabin?" She asked, and I started to chuckle.

"Christy, this match wasn't a warning to Sabin. That said, I will say this: Chris, you may be the X-Division champ for now, but at Bound For Glory, I will be the NEW X-Division champ and will show you how a champion is supposed to act! Not hiding behind women, but fighting to prove that he is a true champion" I said, before heading to the back. The crowd was giving me a thunderous cheer, and it felt great coming back and performing in front of this hot crowd. The first person who met me backstage was Jeff Hardy.

"Good win out there kid. You will be X-Division champ in no time if you keep it up" he said, extending his hand.

"Thank you Jeff. You helped me out when I thought I wasn't cut out for wrestling, and you have been willing to give me advice when you thought I needed it" I replied, taking his extended hand and shaking it. Jeff was a mentor to me. Hell, before my injury, I was going to be taking on Bobby Roode and Austin Aries by myself. When Hardy's music hit in the Sears Center in Chicago, the crowd went nuts. Goes to show that the people in Chicago are passionate about their sports and wrestling.

"Don't mention it kid. You up for going to the hotel club tonight?"

"Sure thing. Let me get showered and changed though." I left and took a quick shower. When I started watching the rest of the show, it was ODB and Velvet teaming up to take on Mickie James and Gail Kim. In the past three years of me being here, Velvet was one of my closest friends. She was the very first person I ran into, and she gave me the tour around the Impact Zone. Shame she is dating Chris Sabin. At first he may seem like a good guy, but once you get to know him, he is a cold hearted bastard. Sorta ironic if you ask me. Of course, I also have to account some of my anger towards him to my jealousy of him being with Velvet. Velvet got the win after hitting the In Yo Face. After that was done, it was time for the main event, where it was going to be Bully Ray taking on Petey Williams, who became the World Heavyweight Champion at Destination X by beating Bully. Bully regained the title because of brass knuckles while Garrett Bischoff distracted the ref.

After I met Hardy, we went to the club and met up with James Storm, TJ Perkins, and Samoa Joe. We were just making small talk, until the Knockouts walked into the club. The guys started talking about how I needed to get a girl around my arm. It was all said in fun, but they weren't lying. I am twenty-eight years old, and the only girlfriend I had was back in high school. She and I broke up while I was training at the House of Glory wrestling school. The girls walked over to the table and grabbed my arm, which made Storm laugh.

"Well, look at the kid! He is showing us up!" He said, in between fits of laughter, which made the girls give me a death glare.

"Storm, if you don't shut up, I have this feeling I will end up missing by the morning" I replied, causing the entire table to laugh. The girls dragged me over to their table, and I saw that Velvet had tears in her eyes.

"Nick, we need you to talk with her. Okay?" Taryn said, and I nodded my head. The rest of the girls left, and the guys followed shortly after.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" I asked her, and she looked up at me.

"Nothing... is... wrong" she managed to say, in between sobs. I let out a short sigh.

"Jamie, we have been friends for three years. I can tell when you're lying and this is one of those times. Is it about Joshua?" I told her, and her eyes widened a little at the mention of her boyfriend. Her blue eyes told me all I needed to know, and she started to sob more. When she looked at the table, it broke my heart. Mirrors started playing, and I grabbed Jamie's hand.

"You feel up to dancing?" I asked her, and she weakly nodded. We started to sway to the song, and I was enjoying the feeling of having her in my arms. We continued dancing, and the last song we danced to was Make You Feel My Love by Adele. We went outside of the club, so we could speak freely.

* * *

"Nick, do you... do you think I could room with you from now on?" Jamie asked me, and I had a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Ye-yeah you can" I replied, and Jamie gave me a small hug, which I returned.

"Alright, I need to grab my bags from my car though."

"I'll help you with your bags." She gave me a smile, and my insides started to melt. Her smile was something that I treasured. Hell, if you ask most guys they would treasure her smile as well. We got to her car and grabbed the bags from her trunk. When we got on the elevator, I decided to ask her about what happened.

"Jamie, will you tell me what happened between you and Joshua?" I asked her, and she gave a small sigh before facing me. She was wearing a normal shirt and a pair of ripped jeans.

"I'll tell you in your room, okay?" She replied, and I nodded my head. After arriving at the hotel room, I opened the door and allowed Jamie in. There was one king size bed and a nice leather couch. Jamie sat on the couch, and I took a seat next to her.

"Well, I walked into the room I used to share with Joshua. The first thing I saw was... was... him cheating on me with another knockout!" She stated, breaking down into tears. I pulled her into a tight hug. She didn't deserve to have this happen to her. After a few minutes, she pulled away from the hug.

"Jamie, you're to good for a guy like him" I said, and she just looked at me.

"Yeah, but I just wish he was still the same guy I fell in love with! He promised me he was going to change after the first time I caught him in bed with someone else!" She exclaimed, and I felt my anger start to rise.

"Jamie, you deserve a man who is willing to protect you. A man who would be willing to fight for you. He wasn't willing to do either of those things, and I can promise you this much: when you find the guy who will protect you and fight for you, you will wonder why you wasted so many years with that douchebag." Jamie gave me a weak nod, before looking at the bed.

"Where am I going to sleep?" She asked, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"On the bed" I replied, as it was the most obvious thing in the world. She looked at me in complete surprise.

"I'm the guest, so I should sleep on the couch!" I let out a short sigh.

"Jamie Szantyr, you are going to take the bed. I am perfectly fine on the couch. No amount of persuasion will change my mind" I said to her, and she just nodded her head and got changed in the bathroom. I changed into a pair of starter shorts. I was glad that the girls had dragged me over to their table before leaving, cause any other guy would have taken advantage of her. She got out of the bathroom and laid down on the bed. She was fast asleep within half an hour. Looking at my phone, I saw that it was 12:30 in the morning, which surprised me. Normally by now I would have either been asleep or watching TV. I fell asleep at 1:15 in the morning, and somewhere between two and three in the morning, I felt someone shaking my shoulder. Opening my eyes a little, I saw that Jamie was standing there, with fear in her eyes.

"What's up?" I asked her, and she looked to the side of me and bit her bottom lip.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked me, confusion written all over her face. "I'm just a worthless piece of trash who no one really cares about" she finished, and I looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Who the hell told you that lie?" I asked her, anger in my voice.

"It was something my father had said before walking out on me, and Josh had said it a few months back" she said, in a small voice. I stood up and pulled Jamie into a hug.

"Jamie, allow me to tell you something: you are NOT a worthless piece of trash, you are a WONDERFUL human and a beautiful woman who deserves better." I started, before gulping. She needed to know that I cared about her and was willing to be there for her.

"More than that though, you are by far one of my closest friends and it breaks my heart seeing you get into relationships with douche bags. I care about you more than they or any other guy could hope for. Jamie, I want you to know that I would give an arm if it was to protect you. If someone decided to take you, then I would be the first and last person they fought. Jamie, you need to understand that I want to be your Superman. Until you feel your heart is fully healed, I will not ask you to be in another relationship. I just want you to know that I will give you my love whenever you felt ready for another relationship" I finished, and took a deep breath. My cheeks were redder than tomatoes, and I was waiting for her to slap me and call me a liar, but she didn't. She was just looking at me, shocked by my declaration of love. Not the smartest thing, but I refuse to let her get hurt any more. She means to damn much to me, and she deserves a man who will treat her right.

"Do... do you really mean it?" She asked me, and I nodded my head. She gave me a long hug, before looking me in the eyes.

"Thank you Nick. It... it feels nice knowing someone is there for me, but will you actually be a fighter for me?"

"I'll take it a step further and say that I will be your Superman." Jamie gave me another hug, before looking at my chest. I had a medium sized build with some muscle.

"Well, I don't want my fighter to sleep on the couch. We can share the bed if you want" she offered, and I just nodded my head in agreement. She led me to the bed, and had me lay down first. When she laid down, she snuggled up close to me, and let out a content sigh. I was just blushing at how close she was to me. Before I went to sleep, I promised Jamie that I was going to be her Superman, and no matter what happened to me, she would NEVER get hurt again.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Her Superman Fighter, don't forget to read and review. I don't own TNA and all that good shit.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I'll take it a step further and say that I will be your Superman." Jamie gave me another hug, before looking at my chest. I had a medium sized build with some muscle._

_"Well, I don't want my fighter to sleep on the couch. We can share the bed if you want" she offered, and I just nodded my head in agreement. She led me to the bed, and had me lay down first. When she laid down, she snuggled up close to me, and let out a content sigh. I was just blushing at how close she was to me. Before I went to sleep, I promised Jamie that I was going to be her Superman and her fighter, and no matter what happened to me, she would NEVER get hurt again._

* * *

I woke up at seven thirty in the morning and started to make breakfast for Jamie and myself. I'm not the best cook, but I was decent enough to make her favorites. She loved waffles, along with toast and eggs Benedict. Jamie started to wake up fifteen minutes later, as I was setting the table with our food.

"Something smells good" Jamie said, still slightly out of it. She walked over to the kitchen of the hotel room, and saw the food. Since I was still standing, I walked over and pulled her chair out for her. She gave me a big smile before sitting down, and I followed suit. We made some small talk, and after breakfast, I went to take a shower. Jamie was just sitting on the couch, watching Good Morning America. While in the shower, I was thinking about everything that was planned for Bound For Glory. The X-Division match was going to be the co-main event with AJ Styles vs Bully Ray. It was going to be a trying time for me to get back in the title hunt. Of course, you can be damn sure I was going to do my very best.

"Nick, is everything alright in there?" Jamie asked from outside the door.

"Yeah! Let me get dried off!" I shouted in reply, shutting the water off and grabbing the towel. After getting dried off and dressed, we got on the road. It was twelve thirty, and we were needed at the arena for the taping of next week, and I was supposed to find out if there was a way for me to get back in the title hunt. Growing up in New York, it was a matter of fighting to earn your respect, which is something I always did. Dixie had wanted to use that as my character, but I had wanted to use it to define me as a champion.

"Nick, do you mind if we listen to some music?" Jamie asked when we got on the road.

"If you want to" I replied simply. She turned the radio on, and Enter Sandman by Metallica was playing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jamie contemplate changing it. After arriving at the arena, we went inside to find out that I was going to be taking on Wes Brisco, which made me realize that the Aces will find a way to get involved. Of course, with the majority of them taking on the Mafia, I don't think it is going to be that many. Hopefully this can be a quick win for me.

"Nick, we got your back tonight if anyone gets involved" Jeff said to me, and I gave him a short nod. Brisco had a smug smile on his face after finding out he was facing me, which doesn't bode well for me. Jamie was going to take on Gail Kim for a shot at Mickie James, so I was rooting for her. Josh was absent, which didn't surprise me at all. His ego started to soar after winning the title, and it made him even more insufferable. Dixie pulled me to the side after the meeting.

"Nick, even though you were supposed to have won the X-Division title back at Slammiversary, we want you to prove that your shoulder is fully healed before giving the go ahead for you to be involved in the title match at Bound For Glory" she said, before walking off. So, I will need to prove that I am at one hundred percent before possibly being involved in the match? Looks like the next few weeks will be the most important of my career. Brisco is going to be the target for me tonight. Walking around, I saw Brisco standing by my locker-room.

"What do you want Brisco?" I asked, causing him to chuckle.

"Just wanted to deliver a message from a certain X-Division champ: Don't get to comfortable with his woman" he replied, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Tell him that he should man up and tell me himself" I shot back, walking into the locker-room. Hardy, TJ, Storm, and Gunner were all there.

"You want someone to watch Jamie?" TJ asked, and I gave a short nod to him. Storm and Gunner walked out of the room, but not before telling me they would keep an eye on her. The two of them made for an intimidating security force. Knowing she was going to be protected, I started to get changed into my gear. Sabin or a member of the Aces may end up getting involved tonight, so it was a good feeling having two damn good friends watching my back. When it was time for my match, Brisco went out first, and the crowd was giving him 'you can't wrestle' chants which made me smile. When it was my turn, the crowd was blowing the roof off the place.

"Introducing from Norfolk, Virginia... Shawn Locke" Christy stated, and I started to grin at the reception I got from the crowd.

* * *

Brisco started to hit me with forearms to the jaw, sending me into the corner. He then started to kick me in the gut, causing me to drop down to the bottom turnbuckle. He started to mock the crowd, giving me time to think of a strategy and catch my breath. When he started to turn around, I was standing and ran to hit him with a spinning heel kick. I then took that time to work on his legs, setting him up for my Locke Breaker submission. Stomping down on his head, I went to the top turnbuckle and hit a double foot stomp, landing right on his gut. He rolled out of the ring, clutching his midsection and the ref went out to check on him.

As Brisco was getting checked on by the ref, someone got into the ring and blasted me with a lead pipe across my back. Hardy and Manik came down to help me out. Brisco got back in the ring after Hardy and Manik chased the person away, and went for the pin. "1...2.." I kicked out, pissing Brisco off. He backed the ref into the corner, arguing the two count. I took the time to gather my bearing and to formulate a way to send a message to Sabin. Brisco turned around, and I hit him with a standing drop kick. I put him in a Single Leg Boston Crab, forcing him to crawl to the ropes. Whenever he was close, I pulled him back out to the middle of the ring until he managed to grab the bottom rope.

Breaking the hold, the crowd was a little bit disappointed I didn't get the submission victory. As Brisco started to stand up, I ran and hit him with a chop block to his bad leg. Going to the top rope, I hit a double foot stomp on his bad leg before using the Locke Breaker submission. It was a simple sharpshooter, and Brisco tapped out, giving me the win.

* * *

After winning, I rolled out of the ring to a loud reaction. Hardy and TJ both raised my hands in victory, earning a loud ovation for it. After getting to the back, Hardy and TJ went to the green room, while I headed to my locker-room. Halfway to it, I was jumped by someone who hit me with a lead pipe. The person spoke after he threw me into a vending machine.

"You better stay the fuck away from my girlfriend" he said, and I knew who it was instantly: It was Josh, AKA Chris Sabin. That was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

I woke up in the trainer's room, and Jamie was sitting by my side. Her eyes met mine, and she gave me a small, but sad, smile.

"You okay?" She asked, with her small, but sad, smile.

"Not really. Josh attacked me, and I think he may have given me a concussion" I replied, as the trainer walked in. Dr. Smith told me that I suffered a concussion, a laceration above my right eye which he managed to stitch up, and my shoulder wasn't targeted in the assault. Giving a sigh of relief in response, Jamie helped me get up. She helped me to my locker-room, and I grabbed my bags. We were given permission to leave so we could rest up. Jamie drove us to the hotel, and helped carry my bags. Arriving in the room, Jamie ordered me to sit down and to take it easy.

"Jamie, are you okay?" I asked her as she came out of the bathroom, dressed in her Superman shirt and pajama bottoms. She shook her head no, and let out a short sigh.

"Josh had told me that he decided when we were over, and had threatened to hurt you" she said, her voice wavering towards the end. Her eyes held fear and worry in them. The only way this is going to be fixed is if Dixie gave me and Sabin a one on one match at Bound For Glory, even though the plan is four a triple threat match. If she did that though, then we could have a triple threat at Lockdown to make up for it.

"Jamie, if he thinks he controls when you two are over, then he has another thing coming. You get to decide it, and if he doesn't like it then he can take it up with me face to face" I told her, and she looked at me with a small smile.

"If he does take it up with you face to face, then I know you will win." I started to smile, loving the confidence she has in me. She started to yawn, so I carried her to the bed and placed her down gently before covering her up. I got changed into my shorts, and went towards the couch until Jamie called my name.

"Nick, you're sleeping in the bed. Remember?" I gave her a small nod, as my cheeks turned red. Walking towards the bed, I couldn't help but smile. Jamie was there, with her own smile on her beautiful face. She needed someone to be her Superman, and I was willing to be that man.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Her Superman, don't forget to read and review. I don't own TNA and all that good shit.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Josh had told me that he decided when we were over, and had threatened to hurt you" she said, her voice wavering towards the end. Her eyes held fear and worry in them. The only way this is going to be fixed is if Dixie gave me and Sabin a one on one match at Bound For Glory, even though the plan is four a triple threat match. If she did that though, then we could have a triple threat at Lockdown to make up for it._

_"Jamie, if he thinks he controls when you two are over, then he has another thing coming. You get to decide it, and if he doesn't like it then he can take it up with me face to face" I told her, and she looked at me with a small smile._

_"If he does take it up with you face to face, then I know you will win." I started to smile, loving the confidence she has in me. She started to yawn, so I carried her to the bed and placed her down gently before covering her up. I got changed into my shorts, and went towards the couch until Jamie called my name._

_"Nick, you're sleeping in the bed. Remember?" I gave her a small nod, as my cheeks turned red. Walking towards the bed, I couldn't help but smile. Jamie was there, with her own smile on her beautiful face. She needed someone to be her Superman, and I was willing to be that man._

* * *

Jamie started to poke me in the shoulder, causing me to wake up. She and I have been rooming together for about two weeks, and each day was better than before. Jamie and I had managed to catch a Yankee game last week, and it was great. Yanks beat the Tigers by seven runs, and Jamie had put her head on my shoulder. We even went to see a movie that Jamie had been dying to see. God I love seeing her smile. _  
_  
"Nick, we need to get to the arena soon" Jamie said, shaking me out of my thoughts. I was supposed to be in a backstage segment tonight, but I was also hoping to get involved in a match. Jamie has been moving on from that douchebag known as Josh. It was a slow process at first, but I think that she has finally seen that I was willing to help her move on. All that was needed was for Jamie to want a relationship, and hopefully it would be with me._  
_

* * *

After arriving, I found out that Jamie was going to be in a backstage segment with Josh. She was scared of what he might do, whether it was on the script or not. I couldn't blame her, especially after seeing how he was when he got angry. While I didn't have anything planned for the show, if things get out of hand, then I was going to intervene. Consequences be damned._  
_  
"So, where is that bastard Nick" Josh asked Jamie, not realizing I was down the hall from them.

"He said he was going to catering to get some food for the both of us" Jamie replied, and Josh looked ready to explode. The segment was about to start, but Josh wasn't calming down.

* * *

"Where the hell were you last week!" Chris shouted at Velvet, and the stagehand quickly realized it was off script.

"I was with a couple of friends. Why does it matter?" Velvet shot back. Causing Josh to glare at her.

"Yeah right. I bet you were having sex with Shawn Locke, just like the WHORE YOU REALLY ARE!" Chris shouted, causing people to look at him. He raised his hand and went to hit Velvet, until I caught his hand.

"Ya know, it would be smart for you to walk away. If not, then I will not hesitate to kick your pathetic ass" I said, in a low and cold tone. He started to glare at me, and a couple other wrestlers came over to make sure nothing happened between us. Velvet was trying to keep her sobbing down.

"You better watch your back, cause I can guarantee that the second you don't, I will end your career" he said to me, before pointing a finger at Velvet.

"And you will come back to me, whether you like it or not bitch" he said to her, before walking off. The segment had ended on that note, and Velvet was trying to stop sobbing.

* * *

We went back to the hotel, and Jamie was scared because of Josh's words to her. Hopefully Dixie will give me a damn match with the bastard, so I can show him that no one is going to get away with talking to Jamie like that. Jamie has always been willing to help people out, and even willing to donate to a lot of charities. As soon as I closed the door, Jamie spun around and latched her arms around my neck and started to cry on my shoulder.

After she was done crying, I got her a glass of water and ordered some room service for her and I. After drinking the water, she gave me a small thank you nod. Once the food arrived, I tipped the guy fourty dollars and we started to eat. She was eating some sort of steak, mixed with a couple of vegetables, while I was eating some salmon, vegetables, and a couple of pork chops. The food she was eating looked like it was better than the food I got.

"Do you want a bite?" She asked me, in a small voice. Didn't even realize that I was staring at her eating. Nodding my head yes, she started to cut the steak in half until I stopped her.

"That is your food. I just want a small piece to see how much better it is than mine" I stated, and she cut off a small piece.

"Fine, but you need to close your eyes if you want it" she replied, with a small smile on her face. I closed my eyes and waited for a fork to go in my mouth. Instead, I felt her lips on mine for a brief second, and I realized she did it to give me the steak piece. It also made me blush, but then again her smiling at me could make me blush.

"How did you like the steak?" She asked, with a smile on her face. I returned the smile, before answering.

"The steak was good, but the kiss was amazing" she started to blush slightly, and turned her head towards the ceiling.

"The kiss was for protecting me from... you know who earlier" she replied.

"You're welcome beautiful" her blush darkened, and we finished eating dinner fifteen minutes later. Jamie went and got changed into her pajamas, and I was watching a baseball game between the Yankees and the Baltimore Orioles.

"Who is winning?" Jamie asked me, causing me to jump in surprise. She was giggling at it, but I took the time to admire just how stunning she truly is with no makeup on. She got on the couch, and placed her head in my lap so she could watch the game.

"Nick, do you think I'm a whore?" Jamie asked me, in a small, insecure voice.

"Jamie, you are a WONDERFUL woman who could get any guy she wanted. You are NOT a whore, you have just had trouble finding the one person who was willing to be faithful to you. That is NOT your fault" I replied, in a serious tone. She looked up at me, and the fear was evident in her eyes.

"Jamie, what I mean is that they wanted you to be something you aren't. And instead of accepting it, they tried to force you into changing but you stood tall against them. The only thing a man should want to change about you is your last name." Jamie looked up at me, before placing a kiss on my lips. It was a brief kiss, but it was still nice.

"Thank you Nick." She said, and I kissed the top of her head. She fell asleep in my lap, so I carried her to the bed and placed her down gently and went to get changed into my shorts. Checking my phone, I saw that Dixie had sent me a text that said I was suspended for a week due to my actions, and that she wanted to see me in two weeks to discuss something with me and Jamie. I made sure not to wake Jamie as I crawled into the bed, only for her to snuggle up to me. For the longest time, I tried to hide my true feeling from her, but not any more. She is going to find out that I love her more than anything else in the world.

**Next chapter will be out in two hours since I have it ready to be posted already. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Her Superman, don't forget to read and review. I don't own TNA and all that good shit.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Nick, do you think I'm a whore?" Jamie asked me, in a small, insecure voice._

_"Jamie, you are a WONDERFUL woman who could get any guy she wanted. You are NOT a whore, you have just had trouble finding the one person who was willing to be faithful to you. That is NOT your fault" I replied, in a serious tone. She looked up at me, and the fear was evident in her eyes._

_"Jamie, what I mean is that they wanted you to be something you aren't. And instead of accepting it, they tried to force you into changing but you stood tall against them. The only thing a man should want to change about you is your last name." Jamie looked up at me, before placing a kiss on my lips. It was a brief kiss, but it was still nice._

_"Thank you Nick." She said, and I kissed the top of her head. She fell asleep in my lap, so I carried her to the bed and placed her down gently and went to get changed into my shorts. Checking my phone, I saw that Dixie had sent me a text that said I was suspended for a week due to my actions, and that she wanted to see me in two weeks to discuss something with me and Jamie. I made sure not to wake Jamie as I crawled into the bed, only for her to snuggle up to me. For the longest time, I tried to hide my true feeling from her, but not any more. She is going to find out that I love her more than anything else in the world._

* * *

I woke up to the sound of water running, and I checked the time. It was nine in the morning. Dixie had wanted me to go and speak with her when Jamie and I arrived at the arena. Dixie was always willing to listen to the wrestlers to help out with the storylines. Of course, there were some instances where she needed to go with her gut. All that mattered to me is that I get Josh in a one on one match. Maybe a specialty match for us. Jamie got out of the bathroom, and she was wearing a red shirt that said 'Pow' like a comic strip. One thing that made me fall in love with her is her love of comics. _  
_  
"Nick, you okay?" Jamie asked me, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah. Just thinking about why Dixie wants to see us" I replied, and Jamie grabbed my hand. I felt something when our hands met, and it felt so good. Walking towards the car, I started to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. After giving Jamie the keys to the car, I sent a quick text to TJ and Jeff to meet us at the arena. If anything went down, then hopefully they would be able to help out and get Jamie to safety.

* * *

Arriving at the arena, TJ and Jeff met us so they could walk us to where Dixie wanted to meet. TJ was just giving me a small smirk and Jeff was silently laughing at us.

Walking into the office, I opened the door and saw Dixie sitting there.

"Nick, I want to talk to you about something important" she stated as I sat down, with Jamie sitting down next to me.

"What is it?" I replied.

"Well, at No Surrender, we want you to enter into a storyline with Josh and Jamie. However, we need to know if anything is going on between the three of you." Jamie looked over at me, as I started to think about it. Jamie and I have never had sex, but had started to room together a lot more frequently. Josh was cheating on her, so that may qualify for something. Problem is, I want Jamie to tell Dixie. That way it doesn't sound like jealousy on my part.

"Um... There is something happening, but it would be better if Jamie said it" I said, after a minute of thinking. Jamie gulped, and I hated putting her on the spot like that.

"Well, I caught Josh cheating on me a few weeks ago. If that helps you figure it out" Jamie said, sending a glare my way. Great, she is making me feel even more guilt for putting her on the spot like that. Dixie looked between the two of us, before sighing.

"All right. Do you guys want to go through with the storyline?" Jamie and I nodded our heads in agreement, and Dixie gave us a small smile.

"Then, it will be Nick vs Josh in a ladder match at Bound For Glory" she said, and we left after it was said. Jamie was still glaring and went straight to the knockout locker-room. Shaking my head, I started to walk towards my locker-room. I was going to be in a match against Sonjay Dutt, and he agreed to put me over. While I was getting ready, someone walked in and started to attack me, busting me open before using a lead pipe to knock me out.

* * *

"Looks like he is up boss" a voice said. My vision was blurry, and my head was killing me. Funny how a hammer can make someone's head hurt like hell. Feeling the blood drip down my face, I tried to figure out where the hell I was.

"Good. Make him look at me" a deeper voice said. It almost sounded like it was Bully Ray's voice, but I couldn't be to sure. My head was jerked up, and I was staring in the eyes of the one person who I did not want to see.

"Listen here punk. You have fucked up, and it's time for you to pay" he said, and I just glared at him. Trying to figure out a way to escape. If he had his way, he was going to take Jamie back to that bastard Josh.

"You're going to watch her lose her match, and get taken back to where she belongs." They left after punching me in the face.

'There has got to be a way to get out of this' I thought to myself, and that was when I thought back to what my brother Michael showed me after he was done with his Marine training.

* * *

_"If you ever find yourself in danger because of what ever reason, remember this" he started. He just returned home after my twenty-third birthday, and agreed to show me some stuff in case someone I care about is in trouble. _

_"Okay, what is it?" I asked, as I handcuffed him for some reason._

_"The more you struggle, the more you tighten the bindings. Just relax and look around for anything of use. If there is nothing, then improvise and create your own escape plan" he said, as he managed to get out of the handcuffs. I just nodded my head and tried to do it myself._

* * *

After making enough noise, a stagehand walked in and immediately helped me get out of the predicament._  
_  
"Where is Jamie?" I asked, and he went and saw the TV.

"She was taken by four people who were wearing masks" he replied. After having my hands untied, I ran towards where people were saying they were going. TJ, Jeff, and Sonjay all saw me and followed me.

'Jamie... please be okay' was the only thought going through my mind as I raced towards them.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Her Superman, don't forget to read and review. I don't own TNA and all that good shit.**


	5. Chapter 5

_After making enough noise, a stagehand walked in and immediately helped me get out of the predicament._

_"Where is Jamie?" I asked, and he went and saw the TV._

_"She was taken by four people who were wearing masks" he replied. After having my hands untied, I ran towards where people were saying they were going. TJ, Jeff, and Sonjay all saw me and followed me._

_'Jamie... please be okay' was the only thought going through my mind as I raced towards them._

* * *

Running towards the parking lot after getting busted open isn't really fun, but this is for Jamie. So enough bitching, since it isn't going to help me find her or the people who took her. Although, if that person is there, then I may end up failing her... Of course, that is only if he is there. If not, then I will be good. The person I'm talking about is Yujiro Kushida. He and I faced off a few times before, and he won every match. As soon as I turned the corner into the parking lot, I saw four men wearing black masks, and I started to sneak up on them._  
_  
"If we get her to the hotel un-harmed, then Josh will double the pay. If this bitch gets hurt, then it remains the same." one of the guys said, and I saw a familier face near a car. It was Allen, and he raised an eyebrow at them. He started to walk towards them, and they stopped as he got closer. Could he be helping them out? It doesn't matter. If he is, then I'll fight him as well. Walking up towards them, I managed to hear some of what Allen said.

"You do realize that Jamie has a VERY protective friend who will not hesitate to strike right?" They all chuckled.

"We took care of Nick Simpson already" one of them said, and Allen just gave them an evil grin.

"Then you're in for a surprise" I took that as a sign to attack, and I went after the one on the far left. Allen took out the one on the far right before turning and attacking the one who was on top of me and raining down lefts and rights. The taste of copper in my mouth told me that I either had a busted lip or a tooth was knocked out of my mouth. Pretty sure I had a black eye as well, not to mention the fact that I was busted open. This was a bad sign for me, but it was to protect Jamie. Getting up to my feet was a feat in itself, but looking for Jamie was even harder since my right eye was closed. I saw a masked figure by a car, and I went after it. Hitting him from behind, I saw Jamie on the trunk of the car. Her arms and legs seemed to be tied, while she had her headphones in her ears. She was blindfolded, and from the way she was trying to crawl away, she was terrified. The guy sent me to the ground, and started to punch me in the face. He picked me up and threw me into the car door, and started to knee me in the ribs. He probably broke a couple of ribs, but I was more worried about if I had a concussion.

"Kid, you should just accept the fact that she is leaving with us" he said, as he let my body fall to the ground. Using the anger inside of me, I swept his legs out from underneath him. My ribs were killing me, and my head was pounding. He started getting up until I hit him with a knee to the face, hopefully breaking his nose. He had his head by the car door, and I decided to use that to my advantage.

"Tell Josh that his fight isn't with Jamie. It's with me. And I will be the last man standing after the showdown" I said, before kicking him in the head and knocking him out. Walking back towards the trunk, I gently picked Jamie up and walked over to my car. Allen tapped me on the shoulder, causing me to turn around.

"I'll drive you two to the hotel. The trainer should be there, so hopefully he will be able to give you a couple of stitches and let you know if you have any other injuries. Jeff will bring your bags to your hotel room as well" he said, and I just nodded my head. I was sitting in the back, and untied Jamie's hands and legs. She started to kick her legs up, and when I pulled her blindfold off, her eyes held fear and worry in them. If Josh even THINKS about breathing the same air as Jamie, then he has another thing coming. We got to the hotel, and I carried Jamie all the way to our room. Allen was sort of like our bodyguard, and when we got in the room, Jamie took her headphones out of her ears. I set Jamie down on the couch after she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked her, in complete shock. She had a sad smile on her face, and the tears were threatening to spill.

"That was for rescuing me" she replied, and I pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned. While we were hugging, it finally hit me that I could have lost her. She could have been taken, and I would have never seen her again. A knock at the door brought me back to reality, and I walked over to the door. It was Allen and the trainer, who had a first aid kit in his hand. Opening the door, the trainer and Allen came into the room. Jamie was surprised by them being in the room.

"Mr. Simpson, it looks like you need to be checked out first" the trainer said, and I shook my head no.

"Jamie first. No time to argue it" I replied, and Allen just sighed. The trainer started to make sure Jamie wasn't hurt. Jamie had told him to make sure I was fine, and they were arguing about it.

Doc, you think you could check the both of them out at the same time?" Allen asked, and the trainer nodded his head. He forced me to sit on the couch, so the doc could do what he was paid for. Jamie was fine, except for the rope marks on her wrists and ankles. Josh is lucky that I don't know what room he is in, otherwise he would have been injured by me. The doc finished stitching me up and checking me out to make sure there weren't any other injuries.

"Well, it looks like you have a concussion, and bruised ribs. You should be fine in a few weeks" he said, before leaving with Allen. Jamie grabbed my chin and turned my face towards her. She gave me a bright smile.

"Nick, thank you for being my Superman" she said, and I placed a kiss on her forehead. I didn't even register what she had called me until after the kiss.

"Jamie, what did you call me?" I asked her, skeptical of the answer. Her smile faltered, and she looked to the ground. Great, I made her sad.

"I called you my Superman due to the song that was playing on my Ipod" she said, and I started to blush.

"W-what song was it?" I asked her, and she looked up at me. Her eyes were shining, and she was giving me a bright smile.

"It was 'Waiting For Superman' by Daughtry. That was playing when you removed my blindfold. That's why I called you my Superman" she replied, and I was ecstatic that she called me her Superman. I gave her a long kiss, and it was great. She was my Lois Lane, and I was her Superman.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Her Superman, don't forget to read and review. I don't own TNA and all that good shit.**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Nick, thank you for being my Superman" she said, and I placed a kiss on her forehead. I didn't even register what she had called me until after the kiss._

_"Jamie, what did you call me?" I asked her, skeptical of the answer. Her smile faltered, and she looked to the ground. Great, I made her sad._

_"I called you my Superman due to the song that was playing on my Ipod" she said, and I started to blush._

_"W-what song was it?" I asked her, and she looked up at me. Her eyes were shining, and she was giving me a bright smile._

_"It was 'Waiting For Superman' by Daughtry. That was playing when you removed my blindfold. That's why I called you my Superman" she replied, and I was ecstatic that she called me her Superman. I gave her a long kiss, and it was great. She was my Lois Lane, and I was her Superman._

* * *

The men in black were out in the ring, and Chris was on his way out to the ring. When he got in the ring, he was given a mic from one of the tech guys. The men in black just looked at him as he brought the mic to his mouth.

"I don't know who any of you are, but it doesn't matter to me. You kidnapped my lovely girlfriend, Velvet Sky, for some reason. I just want to know who paid you to do such a thing" he said, and they just looked at one another.

"We will not reveal who paid us. That isn't how we work" the center guy said. Chris looked like he was pissed off. When Velvet's music hit, Sabin turned to face the ramp with wide eyes. She came out to a loud pop. She had her own mic, so she decided to let everyone in on the secret we found out after asking someone to help us out from the inside. TJ and Hardy were willing to help us out as well, so it was an even fight.

"Chris, you and I are done. YOU hired them to kidnap me, and Shawn came to my rescue" she said, and Chris saw red. Almost time for me to make my appearance.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HE DIDN'T HIRE THEM!?" He shouted at her, and my music hit. I walked out with the stitches from the fight, and my ribs taped up.

"Two weeks ago, I was attacked before my match with Sonjay Dutt and left in an isolated room. A stagehand found me after making enough noise, and untied me. A few people stepped up to help me rescue Velvet from them. Of course, I will admit to one thing" I started, and Chris was seething at me. TJ and Hardy came out on the ramp and gave me a small nod.

"Chris, I managed to... buy a favor from one of them. Apparently, we knocked one of their members out, so I decided to plant a new member within their ranks. He showed us the texts you sent to them." He quickly turned to face the men in black, as they were looking at one another.

"That's right. We knocked the leader out, but that isn't important. What is important is Bound For Glory, and allow me to say this Chris: when we meet, whether you hold that title or not, only one of us will be left standing." I finished as we closed in on the ring. The man on the right removed his mask, revealing himself as Alex Shelley. He helped even the odds as we started to brawl with them. Sending them out of the ring, we were standing tall when Hogan's music hit. The crowd loves him, and he was soaking it all in.

"Shawn, you haven't been cleared to compete yet so you will get to take Velvet back to the hotel. Chris, you get to go one on one with Alex brother" he said, before leaving again. All that mattered was that Velvet was going to be safe, so I was going to rest easy. Getting backstage, I grabbed Velvet's hand and dragged her over to the Knockouts locker-room. Velvet knew that I wasn't going to let her walk around backstage with Josh and the men in black still around. They already almost got her, and she had nightmares about it. When she was done, I went and grabbed my bags so we could get back to the hotel.

* * *

After arriving at the hotel, Jamie and I went up to our shared room and ordered room service. Jamie turned the TV on and we were watching the rest of the show when our food showed up. I paid the delivery man, and gave Jamie her food.

"You are such a gentleman Nick" she said, and I blushed at it. She started to giggle before placing a kiss on my lips.

"Well, I do try my best for you. After all, you ARE my Princess" I replied, and she blushed at the compliment. We finished our food while making small talk, and when we saw Alex beat Chris, we were both ecstatic. Jamie placed a long kiss on my lips, which caught me by surprise. After pulling away, I put on my best sad face causing her to giggle. God I love hearing her giggle, laugh, what ever you want to call it.

"Sorry for not letting the kiss last longer. I'll make up for it later though" Jamie said, with a bright smile on her face. The way she smiles makes me get butterflies in my stomach.

"It's alright, and I can't wait till you make it up" I replied, and Jamie placed her head on my shoulder.

"Nick, can I ask why there is an 'e' at the end of your last name in the ring?"

"Yeah, it was because of a mistake. I was supposed to have it as Locker, but ROH had left the 'r' off. It did give me more option with naming my finishers though." She looked up at me, and her blue eyes met my blue eyes. I could get lost in her eyes... well, actually I would love to get lost in her eyes, but every time she smiles I forget what I was doing.

"I know you have a submission finisher, but isn't that it?" She asked, and I gave her a shake of my head.

"I have two submission finishers. The Locked In is one of them, and the other is called the Broken Lock, which is a cross knee-lock. I also have the Locker Combination, which is one that I rarely use. It starts as an uppercut, followed by a super-kick to the jaw, and finished with a swift kick to the back of someone's head" I replied, and Jamie just nodded. We started watching her favorite movie until we decided to call it a night. When we got in bed, Jamie gave me a long kiss goodnight, and when she was asleep, I pulled her as close as I possibly could. No one is going to be given a chance to hurt her anymore.

**Got a new tower from a friend, so the updates will start picking up. Also, I would like to say congrats to Taryn Terrell for her real life pregnancy, and to check out TNA's Bound For Glory that was on tonight. It was pretty damn good IMO. I don't own TNA and all that good shit.**


End file.
